Scrapes and Kisses
by windwhisprer
Summary: [oneshot] [edwin] When Winry is beaten up, Edward makes sure the bully learns not to pick on this particular blonde...


**A/N: **They're about five or six years old here. Edward still has his arm and leg, and Alphonse still has his body.

**Scrapes and Kisses**

Edward and Alphonse sat in the Rockbell kitchen, enjoying a lunch Granny Pinako had put together. It consisted of sandwiches and sliced watermelons from the garden. The two Elric brothers were waiting for Winry to come back. She had gone out to play with one of her other friends, but Pinako informed the boys she wouldn't be long, and so they decided to wait for her.

The door creaked open, revealing the blonde haired girl. Edward looked over at her and grinned, quickly wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Hey Winry! We were waiting for yah!"

Edward frowned when he caught sight of her. Her hair was a mess, her dress torn, there was dirt on her face and her knees were scrapped. She seemed to be desperately trying to hold back tears, although it was evident she had been crying.

"Winry..." Alphonse said, slightly shocked. "What happened?"

She stepped fully into the room, before letting the tears escape her eyes. "It was that mean bully Erick. He picked on me and stole my teddy." she cried.

Edward got to his feet, a frown on his face. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he asked.

"Yes he hurt me!" Winry snapped at him.

"I'll go get Granny Pinako." Alphonse said nervously, before tearing from the room.

Edward turned his eyes towards the floor, thinking momentarily. As an idea hit him, he grabbed Winry's wrist and started dragging her towards the door. "What are you doing?" Winry cried, her eyes teary.

"We're going to make sure Erick never picks on you again!" He then frowned at the thought. "It's not right for boys to pick on girls. Common Den."

At the call, the black and white puppy looked up. He got to his feet and happily followed the two kids, as they headed out the door and down the street.

"Ed..." Winry cried. "I don't think this is a good idea."

Edward's lips twisted up into a determined grin, still looking forwards. "Don't worry Winry. I know what I'm doing." He said.

Winry smiled at his back. When Edward set his mind to something, he wouldn't take no for an answer. She quickly rubbed new tears from her eyes, and tried to keep up with Edward's pace.

"Um..." Edward paused, looking back at her. "Do you know where we're going?" he asked with a nervous laugh.

Winry was suddenly hit with an undeniable wave of doubt. "The old playground."

"Ah!" Edward cried, snapping his fingers. "Of course!" he then turned and made sure he had a good grip on he arm before tearing down the hill, half dragging Winry behind him. As the two reached the bottom of the hill, they turned and started to head towards the playground.

Upon reaching the playground, he spotted Erick, leaning on a slide looking over a teddy bear that Edward knew belonged to Winry. Edward shot her a smile, before it was quickly replaced with a scowl as he approached the seven-year-old.

"That's Winry's teddy bear!" Edward exclaimed, puffing his chest out, trying to seem tougher. "Give it back!"

Erick looked up and scoffed. "Oh, it's just you. Go back to your mommy pipsqueak." He said with a sneer.

"I'll give you one more chance." Edward said. "Give Winry back her teddy bear," he paused. "And apologize too! It's not nice to hit girls!"

Erick placed the teddy bear atop the slide, and approached the much shorter Edward. "Fine then, I guess I'll have to hit you instead."

Edward flew to the ground, landing painfully on his shoulder as white hot pain erupted from his tender face. Angry tears quickly rushed to his eyes. He heard Winry cry out in horror. Edward looked up at Erick, an angry look on his face.

"You asked for it!" Edward cried, as he quickly scrambled to his feet. "Let's get him Den!" He cried. The puppy lunged out at Erick, sinking his fangs into his ankle. Edward lunged forward, biting into Erick's arm. The boy cried out in pain, trying to get the dog and blonde boy off of him. Finally, he managed to get free. He glared down at the two, angry tears in his eyes.

"Fine! You can have the stupid teddy bear!" he cried, before running off.

Edward grinned, sitting back down on the ground. The pain suddenly came back and he clutched his face with a quick; "ow."

Winry ran forwards and grabbed her teddy bear, clutching it as if it was her only mean to life. "Oh Ed!" she cried, her tears all but dried up. "Thank you so much! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she exclaimed, clutching the bear in a vice-like grip.

"It was nothing Winry," Edward said, getting to his feet. "Let's go home now, you need bandages and I need an ice pack." he mumbled painfully as he turned towards the house. Winry smiled as she fell in step with him.

"Hey Winry," Ed said suddenly, catching her attention.

"Yeah?"

"Now that I saved your teddy, you owe me a favor." He said with a smirk, as the plan started to wrap itself around his mind.

"Okay." Winry said with a nod. "What do you want?"

"When we get older, will you marry me?" he asked, shooting her a grin.

Winry gave him a confused look, before she smiled. "Of course!" she chirped.

Edward's grin seemed to stretch of the boundaries of his face. "All right!" he cried, before suddenly realizing his mistake and clutching his face with a quick; "owowowowowowowowowow."

Winry smiled. She gave him a quick kiss on his good cheek before running on ahead, blushing to her hairline.

Edward watched her go with a confused look, before his face turned a slight shade of red and he grinned.

* * *

**A/N: **I've got to stop with the crappy oneshots. Anyway, I promise after this there'll only be a few more here and there, then I'll focus all on **Dancing in the Rain. **Actually, I'm gonna go work on a chapter right now! Right after this gets posted. Not sure if it'll get posted tonight or not, but I'll start it! Until then, well, hoped you at least enjoyed it. 


End file.
